


月之岛 / An Island in the Moon

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A Lunatic lover, Happening in Redgrave, Lots of Oscar Wilde, M/M, who is also a lie, who is my gay icon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 他的情人闪烁不定，自比月神——或许他确实如书中所写，来自月亮上的岛屿。我真的，好久没写尼禄左了，七夕了写一下，如果写得很烂请不要judge我（土下座（而且我真的不是很会写尼禄左题目借用了威廉布莱克那个残卷，但是主题和整体设计参考了之前引过的T. S. Eliot “Rhapsody on a Windy Night”中的另外几句：“Whispering lunar incantations / Dissolve the floors of memory / And all its clear relations, / Its divisions and precisions…/ Midnight shakes the memory / As a madman shakes a dead geranium.”以及王尔德的希腊神话故事新编（bushi）系列里的 “Endymion”。奇幻设定都是乱编的——
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	月之岛 / An Island in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> “O, swear not by the moon, th’inconstant moon,  
> That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
> Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
> …  
> “Do not swear at all.  
> Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
> Which is the god of my idolatry,  
> And I’ll believe thee.”
> 
> Act 2, Scene 2, “Romeo and Juliet”

Nero在沙发上睁开眼睛时，车载收音机还响着。外面的天色已经渐渐泛白，他感到有点冷，坐起身来时打了个喷嚏，然后活动了一下全身吱嘎作响的关节——运作良好——才怪。他三个小时之前才睡，为了清除一片树根造成的魔界裂缝累了个半死。他想去关掉收音机时才想起来昨晚拆掉机械手之后，就直接倒在沙发上睡着了。鉴于现在右边的袖子还空荡荡的，他换了左手探身去转收音机的开关。  
“自从巨树崩塌之后，本市在约两个月内已经出现了三十余起针对店铺的疑似劫盗案，由于警力不足……”  
他拿起Red Queen走下房车，周围看起来一片狼藉。Nico正在不远处的碎石堆里翻找东西，地面还因为血渍黏糊糊的，靴子踩上去发出吱吱声，除此之外，这个八月的凌晨连一点鸟鸣都没有。这种地方的夏天除了滋生蚊蝇之外没有什么好的——不过这座城市或许本身也是一座蚁丘，在脱轨的前还亮着头灯的地铁是肚子被掏空的蝗虫，墙上被熏黑的涂鸦是迷了路的蛾子。  
“你来得正好！”Nico看到他走过来，终于直起腰、把护目镜摘下来，抹了一把额头上的汗，“给我把这些石头都搬走。”  
“这下面有什么？”  
“Proto Angelo的股骨和胫骨吧。至少它被你在那边截住的时候是少了一条腿的。”  
“它最好能做点有用的玩意儿，比如说一个全自动搬运机器人。”  
“先挖出来再说。”  
落石下面不管是什么，已经被砸得看不清模样，Nico戴上手套，Nero尽可能不去质疑地看着她从那滩东西里面摸出了几块残片放进塑料袋里，然后移开了视线，试图找到日出的角度。昨晚下了点小雨，凌晨的天空中渐渐显露出云的边界，一轮圆月最后的残影渐渐从云后显现出来。低下头去，Nico好像发现了一条比较完整的恶魔残片，手脚并用地往一条沟里滑下去，突然就没了声音。  
Nero感到奇怪，快步走到那条沟边，发现这部分路面已经直接和地下的空间打通了，地面上有两三个井盖那么大的洞，从地面上往下看，只有一片不祥的漆黑。他对着下面喊了两声Nico的名字，一道手电筒的光从下方照出来，看来这个洞并不太深。Nero拆掉右臂机械手的接头，让那里长出平衡的人类手臂，然后跳进了洞里。  
“你还好吧？”  
“这里一直往下走应该是‘纪念碑’地铁站，如果我没记错的话。”Nico没管他的关照，“算是个不小的换乘站，地下一共三层，现在我们在地面和地下一层的隔层。这里之前离树根太近了，现在应该还有不少恶魔在里面，还没有被列入城市重建的计划内。”  
“这儿也不在我们委托的计划内吧。”  
“谁知道呢，下去看看？”Nico塞给他一个手电筒，“如果我能找到应急发电机就都不是问题了。”  
经过了两个月的封闭，地铁站里的气味几乎要赶上当时的Qliphoth内部。来到站内后，Nico很快就找到了应急照明的供电设施，站内的应急灯相继亮了起来，提供了一点聊胜于无的照明。老鼠从他们的脚边跑过，干涸的血迹结成硬块，靴子都已经没法在上面留下脚印，角落里还有被Qliphoth吸干的人类躯壳，手一碰就化成了灰，好像一些真菌空中炸开的孢子。  
“奇怪，我明明记得那个Proto Angelo是从这一带地底下钻出来的，怎么这里这么安静？”  
“它明明追了你至少一站地。”  
“胡说，你又没看见，他那条腿还是我想办法砸断的——”  
“——你听。”  
有什么动静。Nero伸手制止了Nico的抱怨，朝着旁边车厢里一个不明的声源走去。那个声音听起来像是拖着什么金属的东西在地面上产生的摩擦声。他一手拿着手电筒翻下月台、钻进停运的车里，手指已经放在了扳机上。Nico跟在他身后，一道接近前方的黑影，突然脚下踩到什么东西，差点滑倒。  
“我呸，Qliphoth吃人还会扒衣服的？”  
她骂了一句，继续跟着Nero往前走。在他们看清那个声音的源头之前，金属在地面的拖曳声就戛然而止了。两颗子弹几乎是在Nero反应过来之前从枪管里飞出去的，有东西发出痛苦的呻吟然后倒在地上，手电筒的光里渐渐显现出一个丢盔弃甲、渐渐消失的Scudo Angelo的模样，它手里的剑落在地上，发出的声音在空荡荡的地铁站里回荡。Nico几乎立刻冲了过去想要看看那把没有消失的剑，结果发出了失望的声音。  
“到底是什么？”  
“你自己看看。”  
一根沉重而熟悉的手杖被交进了Nero的右手里，上面一点污渍都没有，反射着手电筒的白光，让Nero感觉它是白色的细沙做的，下一秒就会从自己的指缝里流出去。然而它依然稳稳地躺在他的手里，一点要溜走的迹象都没有。  
“你说这真是他的吗？”Nico在周围看了看，发现没什么有意思的东西，也过来和他一起端详起这根手杖，“怎么会落到这种地方？”  
“大概一个绝望的Scudo Angelo如果丢了剑，就算是树枝也要捡起来挥两下。这东西对它来说可能还挺顺手的。”  
“你要这么说，它也有可能是量产品。”  
“真的有人会量产这东西？”  
Nero多看了两眼那根手杖，它除了过于干净之外，没有什么可疑的地方。  
“拿回去吧，做个纪念品。”Nico说，“这要是真货，等你看够了我也可以把它熔了做导线，我猜这材料能让Red Queen点火更顺手，也能让你少浪费几个我造的宝贝。”

  
那根手杖在被放在了房车一角，旁边被塞得过满的书架上放着另一本“纪念品”。有时Nero的眼神会被它拉过去几秒钟，然后继续回去做他手头的事。Nico似乎觊觎那手杖很久了，Nero毫不怀疑如果他有一天开了口，她能在十秒钟以内架好坩埚。但Nico到底也只是偶尔嘴上说说，甚至还帮Nero给它做了个固定支架，防止它在驾驶途中倒下来敲坏别的东西。有时Nero晚上回到车里，看到这块毫无动静的金属映出窗外的月光，都会产生它变成了流体的错觉——只需要再多一点月光它就能坍塌到地上，变成滚来滚去的圆形水银液滴，然后顺着每一个细小的缝隙渗进地板和土壤。于是他拉上窗帘，打开一边的台灯，这才有心思去收拾身上的灰尘和污渍。  
他这两周还在收拾Qliphoth留下的烂摊子。自从他们发现了这根手杖之后，Scudo Angelo在街上出现得越发频繁了起来，但是究其原因，不管是哪位经验丰富的恶魔猎人都说不出个所以然，Nero只觉得枪弹和盾牌碰撞的声音越来越响了，虽然还远远不到要震得他耳朵痛的地步，但这种由单调生出的怪异感时刻萦绕在他的头脑里。  
八月份，红墓市的小雨也变多了，飘来一片云彩就能把人淋得湿透。Nero在一个奇暗的雨夜借着路灯找到房车，发现车里的灯是开着的，从驾驶座的窗户往里看去，看到方向盘上又贴着Nico外出的便条。怎么停了车还不关灯，Nero在心里埋怨了一句，电用完了打不着火还不是要我去修。他的机械臂状态又不太好了，怎么也没办法握住车门把手，干脆用左手拉开车门，迈上车，走到台灯边才发现沙发上坐了个人。  
“怎么……”  
“你竟然还是找到它了。”  
V应该是从柜子里翻出了他的衣服穿上，松松垮垮，袖子和磨破了边的裤脚又显得有点短。此时他正端坐在沙发上，赤足踩着地板，手上在翻从旁边书架上找到的小说，拐杖就靠在他的脚边。他身上所有的纹身都不见了，头发是银白色的，见到Nero时并不感到惊讶。  
“你能给我找条腰带什么的吗？或者直接来身我能穿的衣服。”  
他眼睛一转，看到Nero的手在往枪上移动。  
“你不打算先听听我要说什么？”  
“Vergil绝不会再做一次这种事……”  
“他的确没有把自己切成两半。但如果你这么着急否定自己的眼睛的话，我们就再也没机会知道我的来历了。”V抬起手里的手杖指了指对面的沙发让Nero坐下，态度傲慢又从容。Nero把武器放在一边，半信半疑地坐在了指定的地方。  
“现在几月了？”  
“快九月了。日历在那边。”Nero指了指V脑后的挂历。  
“它停在六月了。你们两个连页都懒得翻。”V摇了摇头，“这样说的话，我第一次回到这里应该是一个月前。应该是有谁把这根手杖拿到了河边的古董店，我想无非是过去的事情重来一次，拿了足够的衣服和财物，但出了古董店之后没有撑到早上。”  
“什么叫没有撑到早上？”  
“与死亡的幽会，我已经过于熟悉了。①”他笑了起来，“话说回来，你的反应比我想象得要冷淡很多，现在我感觉自己像被审讯一样……从前的那些日子都不算数了吗？”  
“我总得做点最坏的打算。”  
“展开说说？”  
Nero脸上的动摇全被收进他眼睛里，还有从全身往下滴的雨水，滴在地板上的声音好像在催Nero说点什么——这可能是落入俗套但永不过时的幻想、可能是被强行注入意识的梦境、也可能是他在自己都不知道的时候对着猴爪许了个愿：求求——不管什么东西，哪怕是地狱之主——将那些同时包裹着迷恋和猜忌的心跳都还给他。  
“算了。”Nero放弃了一般站起身来，走到淋浴间旁边的柜子里拿了一条干毛巾搭在头上，然后从墙上的架子上拿了一条最普通的Nico的腰带递给V，“这个可以吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“所以你第一次回来是被什么东西杀掉的？”Nero坐回沙发上继续问道。  
“我不是被杀死的，只是……突然意识就消失了。”  
“我能听出来你在搪塞我。”  
“我没有在搪塞你。”V仍然只是把那条腰带拿在手上，“最开始是古董店，再之后是流浪汉的空窝棚和地铁站，这回是第四次。每次都是在晚上醒来，在太阳出来之前一切归零……”  
“地铁站？”  
“我猜的，因为照明只有应急灯，我几乎什么也看不见——这具身体还是老样子。”  
这时二人头顶上突然发出巨大的声响，像是有什么重物落在了车顶。Nero拉开车上的窗帘往外看了一眼，至少有五个Scudo Angelo在接近他们。  
他转身正想要下车收拾局面，Nico从外面慌张地钻了进来，在剑刺进车门缝之前摔上了门，然后冲到驾驶座去发动房车，飞快地驶离了现场。在颠簸的车上Nero还有点站不稳，而V只是转头掀起车窗上的窗帘向外安静地看着渐渐被甩在身后的恶魔，Nero还是从他的表情里看不出任何意外。  
“怎么不让我去收拾它们？”Nero朝驾驶座喊道，随着追兵变少，Nico也把车速放慢了下来。  
“它们数量太多，而且在自相残杀。”Nico在发动机的轰鸣里回答，“我这辈子都没见过这么多缺胳膊少腿的恶魔堆在一起——我们是不是有个客人？”  
她踩了一脚刹车把房车停下，害得Nero差点向前摔倒。  
“好久不见。”  
“那是我的腰带吗？”  
“暂时借用一下。”  
“没问题。”Nico从储物柜里掏出折叠梯，准备去检查车顶，“如果你还嫌太松我还可以给你改一下。”  
“这样就挺好的。”V比划了一下，任Nico走了出去。  
Nero追出去的时候还带上了车门，他站在折叠梯边对爬到车顶上去的Nico说：“你就不觉得奇怪吗？怎么理应没了的人还会回来……”  
“确切来讲他还没死，只要想过来总是会有办法。说不定只是有一天你爸想来上面散散心，就又往自己肚子上捅了一刀……”  
“他不会再做同样的事了，而且V说并不是Vergil的问题。这说不定是个陷阱……是个、是个有什么人安插过来的间谍。”  
“我能听见你在说什么，Nero。”V这时拉开车门走了下来，仍然光着脚，“你什么时候变得这么畏首畏尾了？”  
“就是的，管那么多干嘛。到现在谁还会打着V的幌子来害你？”  
“……我怎么知道？”  
Nico查看完了，下来收起梯子，上下打量了一下穿着Nero旧衣服的V：“真是完全不合身……这次过来有什么委托吗？”  
“有。”V点点头，“这手杖是我出现的锚点，我希望之后每次回到地面上来都有衣服、食物和水供我活动至少一晚上。”  
“‘每次’是什么意思？”Nico问道。  
“我都不知道自己为什么会这样间歇性出现在这里，更不用说找到规律了。”V跟着她走进房车里，踩上台阶前看了一眼旁边依然紧张的Nero，“不管我身上发生了什么，我的目标是让自己的状态稳定下来。或许可以给我找间安全屋？最好在市里。”  
“你现在是作为Vergil还是……”  
“我对于两个多月前的记忆只到进入魔界为止，Vergil、V，你爱叫什么叫什么。”V和Nico说话时俨然一副交易的口吻。  
“报酬呢？”  
“一辆全新的车怎么样？”  
“你又要去抢钱？”  
“我自有办法。”  
“算了，我可不信新车能有这辆开得顺手。”Nico啧了一声，怜爱地摸了摸手边的点唱机，“有没有实在一点的，现金，珠宝，稀奇玩意儿，什么都行。太普通的珠宝就算了，现在换不到钱。”  
“你就不好奇那些Scudo Angelo为什么要自相残杀吗？”V拎起手杖坐回一边的沙发上，这房车的大小的确容不下他为了一段开场白踱步，“他们的盾牌虽然是好东西，识货的都明白，但是只靠你自己难免没法完整保存……”  
“这个我自己能想办法。”  
V注意到Nico在看自己的手杖。  
“你想要这个？”  
“你身上还有别的吗？”  
“还挺伤脑筋的，如果我现在把它给你的话，就是本末倒置了。”V用手杖敲了敲地板，似乎在认真地考虑这个提议，“不如走一步看一步，反正事情结束之后，它都可以是你的。”  
Nico看上去有点难以置信，但还是念了声成交，就钻到车后方去打电话了。V这时才把视线移到在一边站着的Nero身上，他看起来还像是在生闷气。  
“这次‘事情结束’又是什么意思？”V座位对面的沙发上被堆了杂物，Nero犹豫了一下，只能把自己摔到他身边，“你又在打什么算盘？”  
“你高估我了，Nero。”V轻笑起来，他白色的发尾像是一道越发模糊的轮廓，“这对现在的我更接近一场赌博，而我连赌的是什么都不知道。”他伸手拿过被扔在一边的毛巾，搭在Nero还没干透的短发上，顺手揉了揉。  
“你不是习惯走一步看一步的人。”  
“要怪就怪月亮吧。”V向后靠在沙发上，头向后仰去，望着车顶，“你知道‘月亮上的岛’吗？有个作家吵架吵腻了，写了一本这样的书，给他身边的人们每人起了个外号，把这些戏仿的复制品放在月亮上的岛上，看他们吵得丑态百出。”  
“然后呢？”  
“他没写完这本书，而是去写别的诗了。”②V站起身来，从架子上把他自己从前拿的诗集又抽出来拿在手上，“我猜你也有过厌倦这种事情的时候，想象这些如果都是发生在另一个世界会如何……”  
他一边说话一边心不在焉地动手翻开书页，动作谨慎地好像在检查它的保存状况。又翻了几页他才抬起眼来看着沙发上试图把自己弄干的Nero。  
“还在怀疑我是个陷阱？”  
“怀疑有什么用？踩都踩进去了。”Nero听到Nico挂电话的声音，站起身来把机械臂拆下，和毛巾一起放在一边的桌子上，他人类的右手很快吸引了V的注意，“我不知道你想要的‘稳定’是个什么状态，但Nico说到做到，真的会把你的手杖扔进坩埚的。”  
这时Nico从车后方回来，递给他们一张纸条和两把钥匙：“之前的委托人抵押在咱们这里的公寓，现在已经死了，这个地址离这里走路十五分钟，是这两个月一直没什么恶魔出没的地段，收拾收拾应该还算能待。”  
“他人没死在家里吧？”Nero接过纸条扫了一眼上面的地址。  
“是在街上被Qliphoth吃掉的，放心。”  
“也不知道有什么可放心的……”  
Nero走到车后方去看了一眼车上的红墓市地图，应付了几句Nico对于他虐待机械手罪行的抱怨，确认了公寓楼的所在地，而在他回身叫出那个名字之前，金属敲击地面的声音响起，V凭空消失了。地上只剩下一身衣服和手杖，诗集则照原样被放回了架子上。  
“怎么……”Nero顿时大脑一片空白，明明刚才站在那里的还是一具看起来完全正常的血肉之躯，现在却消失得一点痕迹都不剩，“Nico，你看见了吗？”  
“看见什么？”Nico这才从工作台上抬起头来，把眼前架着的放大镜抬到了额头上，一脸茫然地看着他。  
“算了。”Nero从地上捡起手杖，又从书架上把诗集抽出来，“我得休息几天，没有要紧的委托能先别找我吗？”  
他极力在捡起那两件自己的衣服时忍住了一声长长的叹息，Nico也没在他出门时作出任何阻拦。外面的雨已经停了，Nero感觉有点冷，他右手提着那根手杖按着地图往公寓走去，脚底下踩积水的声音让他想到在Qliphoth里时，脚下时刻粘着他靴子底的人血。  
红墓的街上只有不算明亮的街灯，但对Nero来说远远不到看不清路的程度。他从无人的建筑物丛林中拐了个弯，发现自己正身处河口附近。随着雨云的消散，星星渐渐出现了，但天上仍然没有月亮——要怪就怪月亮吧，他想起V对他说过的话。怪月亮什么？怪它只是他人的影子，还是怪它阴晴圆缺、闪烁不定？等他下次——如果还有下次——出现在这根手杖身边，他总该有身自己的衣服……然后呢？如果每次消失都是一次死亡，那到底是什么在把他推过重生的界限？  
Nero把钥匙插进门锁，打开了这间年纪不小的公寓的大门。里面没什么人生活的痕迹，只有桌椅等简单的家具，床就是一张扔在地上的床垫，储物柜里存放了些水和罐头，所有东西上面都落了一层灰，只有窗帘厚得过分。大概这房间的主人也意在把它当作暂时藏身的安全屋。Nero把手杖靠在书桌旁，找出被单和枕头，独自躺在床垫上睡着了。

  
Nero这次休假的时限渐渐从他最开始设想的一周慢慢延长了下去。红墓市正在重建，这栋公寓楼里也渐渐有其他人搬进来。白天，Nero一直在城市里寻找些可能属于这个不速之客的痕迹，然后晚上会回到那间公寓，徒劳地等一个人会凭空出现——真荒唐，他自己也知道。他在床垫上闭上眼睛时会想象可能的情形，比如说那段车上的对话的确是个陷阱，这根手杖说不定会变成什么东西，在他睡觉的时候把他的脖子扯断。那天晚上的V有些异样，他身上不属于人间的气息确实让他一时间脑子里警铃大作。但一周多过去了，每个早上他依然完好无损地醒来，那根手杖没有挪动半分。或者他可能就是太累了——想想当时Nico茫然的表情，她或许从头到尾看到的本就是另一个人。  
那是一个下雨的晚上。秋雨把空气冲得又湿又凉，一具同样又湿又凉的身体钻进他的被单，把他从熟睡里唤醒。反正距离天亮已经没几个小时了，V也没有费心去找衣服穿，只是像一只正在失温的冷血动物绞上他的身体，在Nero彻底清醒之前就把他拖进渴望的深渊——他的头脑不甚清醒，但身体还都记得。他睡前没有拉窗帘，路灯昏昏地照进来，过于近的距离把视野冲散，而嘴唇接触脸颊时，睫毛扫过耳畔的声音都能听到。  
为什么有人说月光是凉的？  
V的嘴唇和他所有角落的皮肤一样凉，没了那些纹身之后，精致的躯壳好像旅游纪念品商店里常见的染色玻璃器皿，被匠人塑形之后的厚度已然吹弹可破，用指甲轻轻敲敲就会发出清亮的回响。他不知为何有点湿润的手摸上Nero新生的右边小臂，随着节奏手指紧紧掐着弹性的皮肉。我确实没见过这个，V另一只手搭在他的后颈上，骨头还是那么硌人，他仍然在尝试保持那种戏剧化的腔调，扼住Nero手腕的手指好像也扼住了他的脖子——我印象里，我记得不太清楚了，那时在车库里，地上也好空气里也好，除了血还是血……Nero似乎整个人也要在心跳的共鸣里被震成一滩银屑，顺着布料的纹理流到地板上，晚风一刮就顺着每一个可能的缝隙钻进地底。  
别再提那些了。Nero听见自己毫无原则地说道，引发了V的一阵轻笑。他没怎么抬起身体，急促的呼吸和那些给他带来甜蜜的困惑的笑声全都交织在一起。他能感觉到细长的手指又游到了胸口和腰腹，稍稍用力陷进去，好像在确认那些兴奋地颤抖的肌肉。Nero腾出一只手来抓住它，手指胡乱地缠起来，顺势抬起了上半身，借着一点微弱的灯光看到V肋骨下方的悬崖和胸口正中央的凹陷，还有因为汗水和唾液黏在脸上遮住眼睛的白色刘海。他还在想着这可能是个陷阱，V不可能做事无所企图，却还是被交合处带出的水声弄得头皮发麻，只能放任自己陷得更深。确切地说，这也不是完全的被动，休假和放纵都是他选择的，他需要这个把自己从流血的每一天里连根拔起。  
这次V是在他睡着之后不见的。入睡之前，他固执地打开了一边的台灯，把房间照得亮些，有一搭没一搭的聊着最近做了什么——他回去帮Nico修了趟车，终于把挂历翻到了九月，还受V之前晦涩的言辞影响，去一家早已无人看管的旧书店坐了几天。  
Nero提到半人半神的恩底弥翁如何被月神爱慕时，已经快要睁不开眼睛，V在他身边侧身拄着脑袋，看他一边揉着眼睛一边试图回忆自己读到的东西。作为青春永驻的代价，在月神的请求下，恩底弥翁被自己的父亲宙斯推进了永恒的睡眠，只因月神对他的睡颜格外中意，愿意夜夜降临到他身边观赏。  
“那和死掉了有什么两样？”Nero问道。  
“可是作为牧羊的美青年，如果不是月神，他死与生的界限在哪里呢？时间流逝，他的美貌还没被别人发现就会消失，而他在做的也只是日复一日地牧羊……”  
“这听起来可不太妙……”  
“别担心，你现在还醒得好好的。”  
“你是在自比月神吗？”  
“我怎么敢。”V摇摇头，“‘升起的月亮女神，请你做我爱人的岗哨，至于他是什么人，你一看便知……’”③  
Nero合上沉重的眼皮，做了一个长长的梦。这个梦很单调，Scudo Angelo的尸体在他的刀下堆积如山，而没有一具像往常一样在风中消失。然后金属在水泥地上拖动的声音响起，一具无头的恶魔骑士将V的手杖像剑一样朝他劈来——速度远远不够快。他抬起Red Queen挡住，然后一切都变成了雪片，四散塌陷下去。  
第二天，他找了张纸，手抄了日历放在口袋里。在那之后的一个月，V又出现了七次，每次他都悄悄在那张日历上做了个记号。其中有连在一起的三个阴雨的晚上，他们出了公寓在低气压里撑着伞走在凌晨的街道上，被树根撑破的地面在重型机器的噪音里又被缝上了。雨不大，但是密布的乌云让雾气格外浓重。Nero突然想起了什么，把外套的兜帽摘下来向天上望去。  
“是月亮吗？”他开口问道，刚说出来就意识到了自己的幼稚。  
“你在问什么？”  
“每次你出现在这里，不是阴天就是新月。你之前提到月亮是因为这个吗？只要能看到月亮就……”他对自己的联想又失去了信心。  
“我一无所知，如果你觉得这个解释合理的话，那或许可以再多观察一段时间。”  
Nero只得到了这样的一句简单的回应。这话在听起来有点无情，但他又想起被看穿真身之后离家而去的仙鹤。也许和Nico说的一样，现在的V到底是怎样的存在并不重要。

  
他明显忘记了Nico的求知欲。  
时间慢慢过渡到十月底，红墓市的和平已经成了常态，Nero也回到了他们的移动事务所里，尽管多数时候他还是在车库里帮Nico做些修修补补的工作。他依然在每天关注月亮的状况，时常抱着不切实际的希望在午夜拖着疲劳的身躯回到那间公寓。多数时候还是一个人的夜晚——如果有什么真的想用Nero最脆弱的记忆折磨他，那他早就得逞了。Nico看起来对他的精神状态不甚在意，直到有一天傍晚，她在Nero结束了一处Death Scissors的处理之后，把车开到了他眼前。  
“上车，我得给你看点东西。”  
Nero本能地抬头看了一眼，这也没能逃过她的眼睛，“今晚是我特地挑的大晴天，月亮快圆了。”  
“你怎么也……”  
“拜托，你忘了那天晚上是什么东西把我车顶踩坏的？”Nico在他关上车门之后一脚踩下油门，“那天不巧停在了一个魔界裂缝边上，之后我又在那里发现了很多次类似的情况。Scudo Angelo像蚂蚁一样出现，然后自相残杀，每次都在没有月亮的黑夜。”  
“你有结论了吗？”Nero回忆起来，自己的确在那之后也在河对岸的港口区见过几次类似的现象。那些复制品恶魔对他一点兴趣都没有，只顾着把对方的胸口撕开。  
“没有，但我猜是他们之间有叛徒导致的猎巫。”  
“Scudo Angelo连自我意识都没有。”  
“但他们至少分得清谁对它们有威胁。”  
Nico一个急转弯，把车停在他们第一次见到V时的废弃工厂边上。  
“下车。”  
工厂里胡乱堆着些钢筋、木板和没组装好的重型机械，从墙壁到地面上都有被火烧过的焦黑痕迹，木板上还有被利器砍过的剑痕。Nico指了指一处地上的钢筋，让Nero把它们移开，下面埋藏的东西像个悬浮在空中的蓝色球体——他对这东西相当熟悉。手指一接近就会放出闪亮的电火花，这大概就是工厂里大火的原因。  
“它已经长成了，还在等一个主人。”Nico说，“本来就在这旁边有一个裂缝，在源源不断地向上输送新的恶魔供它吸收，现在已经完全停止，港口那边的裂缝也自行关上了。”  
“为什么会是Scudo Angelo……”  
“同质化、容易操控，稳定又完美的复制品。”  
复制品。这个词在Nero耳朵里回响了一阵。他想起V第一次见他的时候提到的月亮上的岛，与世隔绝，和他们所在的世界过于相像又有本质上的不同，以至于怪异恐怖起来，但即使如此也是一种逃避。  
“它长成多久了？”Nero继续问道。  
“三天前这里才着了一次火，大概还没几天。”Nico指了指不远处被烧成木炭的一堆木材，“简而言之，我猜包括现在的V在内的都是被魔力驱动的躯壳，至于这躯壳是怎么造出来的……”  
Nero没有试图接她的话，只是把钢筋堆回了原位。  
“但我还是想不明白他为什么要提到月亮。”Nico念叨起来，“虽然的确算是一条规律，但没什么道理，而且到了现在他总不至于连自身都没办法维持。”  
“只有他自己知道了。”  
“或者Vergil。”。  
“用复制自己的方式来求生吗……”  
“一想到可能是Vergil要造出来另一具能受得了那三只恶魔的身体，我都替他头疼……不过他本人大概不会在意。”Nico回到房车那边，打开驾驶座的门钻了进去，“要我送你一程吗？”  
“不用了。”  
“别忘了明天的工作。”  
Nico提醒了他一句就驱车离开了。夕阳西斜，月亮的影子又在晴天里显现出来。天真的很冷，Nero顺路又去了趟那家旧书店，在落满灰尘的旧书堆里随便翻出几本带回了那家公寓。V的手杖还在角落里，月光把它照成摇摇欲坠的流沙。他随便翻了几页晦涩的诗歌，听到外面有慌张的人声，往外望去发现是港口起了火，隔着一道河都能闻得到焦炭和灰烬的气味，火光映得夜空发红，月亮也不像之前那么明亮。  
他给Nico打了个电话，确定了只是普通的火灾。这不会和他有关的——他的手杖还在这，还有月亮……  
“请你做我爱人的岗哨……”  
Nero把灰烬吹进室内的冷风里想起V常挂在嘴边的这句诗，或者这只是一句朗朗上口的歌词？他后来读到了王尔德给这个故事的结局：月神的爱慕远远没有人们想的那么浪漫，从另一个更平凡的追求者看来更是一次任性的劫掠。写下这首歌的可能是邻家的伙伴，可能是与阿尔忒弥斯共猎的水中仙女④，甚至可能是另一位同样爱慕“柔美如白鸽”的美少年的天神。生与死的界限被一道凝视划开，如果恩底弥翁知道这些祈求，还会甘愿被月神用永恒的睡眠封存吗？  
之后两三周无论阴晴，都没有V的影子，他和Nico也找到了第三个被复制出的恶魔，被藏。红墓的夜变长了，如果此时的夜晚没有月亮，他是否还能留在这里时间长一些。十一月的雨里带了冰晶，气压低得让人几乎无法呼吸。Nero刚刚回到公寓时雨就停了，他把湿透了的外套和上衣脱下来扔到一边，进屋之后却看到V坐在桌边，窗帘拉上，正点着台灯读他拿回来的旧书。  
“好久不见。”  
他身上仍然带着那种不同于人类的气质，而他皮肤下面的血管和肌肉都还是一样真实，在皮肤下面的骨骼和人类一样，只要稍用力就可以碎在Nero的手里。这真的是Vergil的手笔吗？他可能把整个魔界的Scudo Angelo都献祭给了自己，却只是循规蹈矩地造出了这样的身体。Nero的手指再次穿过那些银色的发丝时还在想，他难道真的像Nico说的那样，连一具能像从前一样承担那些恶魔的身体都造不出来吗？  
Nero不知道自己应当说什么，V站起身世还在笑他终于开始读王尔德了——自然什么也没有失去，即使迎着死亡，众生也依然活着。男孩的初吻，风信子簇的第一朵，人生最后的激情，百合花伸出的最后一支叶子如同赤红色的长矛，还有新郎在他情人眼中映出的羞怯⑤——在Nero把他的吟诵都堵回去之前还在笑，在被推到床垫边时伸手关掉了桌上的台灯。窗帘还拉着，没了外面街灯那点光，屋子里一下就陷入了完全的黑暗。Nero眨眨眼，在这种光线条件下，即使是他也只能看到一点模糊的轮廓，更不用说V。  
“这样你就看不见了……”  
“没事。”  
“你从来没抱怨过这个。”  
他们两个走到床垫边时差点一起被绊倒，Nero伸手扶住了他，却被拖着一起摔在了床垫上，让它不堪重负地响了一声。  
“你之前还试图用一只手做这个。”  
现在的V似乎染上了怀旧的毛病，也更愿意交出从前紧紧攥在手里的主动权，在Nero的手伸进他套头衫时还在嘟囔些有的没的。蓝盈盈的翅膀在背后展开成了一点微弱的光源，V伸手去碰了一下上面的爪子，却被属于人类的手抓住，让他整个人翻过去，嶙峋的后背贴着Nero同样湿凉的胸口。  
“为什么要怪月亮？”  
Nero的手向下摸上V的阴茎，脸埋在他的后颈闷闷地问道。他有些紧张地一边继续手上的动作，一边感受V渐渐开始挣动的上半身和加速的呼吸。他明白这个人即使换了一具重造的躯壳，做事也不可能毫无目的，更不可能把自己的生死交付于随机的天象。  
V没有回答他，只是沉默地享受，渐渐全身放松趴在了床垫上。Nero自知自己又要被他牵着鼻子走，索性也放任自己在这场令人窒息的性爱里沉下去。但他似乎在这种黑暗里获得了更清醒的头脑，有一句没一句地凑在努力用手肘撑起自己的V耳边抱怨着——你根本就不会撒谎，什么与死亡的幽会？Resurgam——我将重生，这个词听着耳熟吗？如果我被死亡从爱人身边流放，我一定会像归家的白鸽，回到人间的血肉之躯⑥……  
那个词的确让V感到耳熟，他的声音被哽在了喉咙里，身体试图蜷缩起来又想要逃开，紧张得出了一身冷汗。  
Nero放慢了下身的动作，一边顶他的内脏一边继续把那些问题全都倒出来——你为什么愿意给Nico赌上自己的拐杖，为什么总在我别过脸去的时候消失，港口的火灾跟你有没有关系——你为什么想要回来，你的生与死的界限在哪里？他处在一个清醒的失控状态，过了好一会儿松开在V腰间掐着的手，才发现上面开始浮现细密的鳞片和爪子，停下来时空气中回荡着带了点哭腔的喘息。Nero尽可能压下自己的魔人体征，看到V想要撑起自己却使不上力气，被什么呛到一样咳嗽了两声。  
“你这不是……自己很明白吗……”  
他努力让自己侧躺过来，在一片黑暗里看着Nero，喘息了一阵才继续开口，顺势把一条腿搭上Nero的肩头。  
“在港口是跟Griffon他们出了点岔子，这具身体不够结实，我只能换掉……”V终于找回了自己的呼吸，“最开始是被不知道哪来的混混枪杀，后来还被低贱的量产品摧毁过，在一辆地铁里，它抢了我的手杖之后把我的头盖骨敲碎了。好在这身体即使不能用了也留不下什么痕迹。”  
是他在地铁里杀死的那个恶魔，Nero想起来了，还有那身衣服。  
“那为什么要编出月亮的事……”  
“我可从来没肯定过你的猜想。”V事不关己地说，“只是挑了些出现的时机。”  
“今晚结束之后你要去哪儿？”他又有点恼，重新进入V的身体，意图折磨情人的顾左右而言他。  
“再试一次，把小家伙们都找回来。”  
“如果还是不行呢？”  
“那就再来一次。”V又拿回了他嘲笑一切的嗓音，用手肘撑起身子对着黑暗索吻，然后贴在Nero的耳边重复他的名字——更多、更多、再来，给我更多的爱、注视，还有生与死的实感。即使这具再造的身体有一天完全消失，你也不要再忘记给日历翻页——到那时候我会好好告诉你……不用拉开窗帘Nero也明白，他本意是想藏起今晚云散开之后露出的弦月。Nero抗议一般加重力道把他的独白撞碎，像放任一块细工玻璃落在地上，怀中既是恶魔精心设计的陷阱，也是他真正的情人。

**Author's Note:**

> ① Alan Seeger (1888-1916) “I Have a Rendezvous with Death”: “…Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath, /Where hushed awakenings are dear... /But I’ve a rendezvous with Death /At midnight in some flaming town…”   
> ② William Blake本人。针对An Island in the Moon残卷的研究就我所知没有多少非常权威的解读（因为太难懂而且和他私人生活联系过于密切），但比较统一的认知是它是Blake自创的神话体系和艺术形式的原型作品。  
> ③ Oscar Wilde “Endymion” (for music): “O rising moon! O Lady moon! / Be you my lover’s sentinel, / You cannot choose but know him well…And he is soft as any dove…”  
> （“…My lover comes not back to me. / False moon! False moon! O waning moon! / Where is my own true lover gone…Why spread that silver pavilion, / Why wear that veil of drifting mist? / Ah! Thou hast young Endymion, / Thou hast the lips that should be kissed!”）  
> ④ 特指Naiad。最有名的水中仙女大概除了纳西索的母亲就是深受王尔德喜欢的Salmacis了（个人趣味出现  
> ⑤ Oscar Wilde “Panthea” 114-117, 119-120 “Nothing is lost in nature, all things live in Death’s despite. / The boy’s first kiss, the hyacinth’s first bell, / The man’s last passion, and the last red spear / That from the lily leaps…and the timid shame / Of the young bride-groom at his lover’s eyes…”  
> ⑥ Alan Seeger “Resurgam”: “Exiled afar from youth and happy love…I have no doubt but, like a homing dove…Back into the earthly flesh that was its loved abode.” 题目是拉丁语。


End file.
